


Finding of the scales

by Healenvy783



Series: The Healenvy series [1]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Deep Namjooning, First work - Freeform, Healenvy - Freeform, Inspired, Is it reality?, Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Park Jimin inspired, creature - Freeform, descriptive, dreamland - Freeform, envy - Freeform, own work, thought provoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healenvy783/pseuds/Healenvy783
Summary: It’s the first time she finds her conclusion, her relief. It’s the first time she finds her balance.Work 1 of The Healenvy Series
Series: The Healenvy series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Finding of the scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work and after much persuasion I found the courage to post it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy it ❤️
> 
> I’m also here if you ever just wanna chat so just send me a message x 
> 
> Love yourselves because you are worth so much more than you will ever know x

Is it possible for someone to be frank and insincere at the same time? That was the final puzzle piece to her timid peace which seemed just out of reach. She lay awake, eyes wide open, moulding an answer out of the lifeless, humid air that buzzed around her. 

The pounding deep within her, forcing the rhythm of her body to believe it to be false. How could the morality of a person allow them to be both honest and a fraud? Off the bat, the rift between the two conflicting personalities didn’t resonate with her. Simply put: it didn’t feel right. Meanwhile, her intellectual core didn’t flinch  
at the new knowledge it had processed weeks ago. If anything the recurring thought only resulted in its agitation, rippling in waves of migraines. 

Unfortunately for Envy, pain only narrowed the playing board, and right now she was begging to see the bigger picture. It seemed as though her whole existence clung to the truth of that question. And yet, she was the winning flag hanging in the middle of a tug rope- waiting to find home in a side. 

Eventually, she felt the pain numb and her eyes succumbed to the will of their closing. 

As the sun rose, the bright streams of light warmed her body against the emerald bed beneath her. Her eyes fluttered open to the azure sky stretched out miles above her. She watched as a lone bird soared across the sky, wings spread, using the spring breeze to propel itself higher. But, as she watched the gentle gust blow past her, not feeling the tug of the wind, she realised she wasn’t alone. 

Enveloped around her, lay the most beautiful creature she had ever encountered. No, it was the most heavenly creature she could have ever imagined. 

The first thing she noticed were its wings, almost as tall as the creature she had to crane her neck to see. One lay nestled by its side, whilst the other was outstretched encasing Envy in its embrace. Each long narrow feather seemed to fit perfectly within its mosaic. It’s irony was not lost on her, as she registered that the angelic wings were black in colour, with dove white feathers enjoined at the bottom grazing the grass. Sat on its hind legs upright, almost as if on guard, showed its dark, pearly silver fur off flawlessly. On its legs, where the dark grey met a lighter tone were embroidered ivory hearts nestled within the fur. Just below it’s neck, there lay a fell collar, like petals blooming from a flower, so inviting to cuddle and yet cautious to not ruin its masterpiece. 

But as she looked up that little bit more and met its amethyst eyes, she couldn’t have been more stunned. It’s face took the lighter tone of grey that decorated its underbelly and lower legs with its cheeks a fluff of ivory. Large Feline ears stretched out from atop its head with small black tufts peeking from the inside. The same black colour as its button nose, connected to its serene smile painted across its face. What caught Envy’s eyes though were the two little violet horns that peeped out of the fur beside its ears. They seemed to be the only non fluffy substance on its body, yet looked as though they were velvet to the touch. Even more incredible, was that if she strained her eyes just above the horns and squinted, she could see the faint glow of a halo hovering about its head. 

It was in that moment that she realised, that the creature besides her, was the perfect embodiment of a fallen angel. From the balance between the black and ivory only to form a palette of grey to the horns with a halo. This creature represented that tranquil middle ground between the two most powerful forces and as she lay besides it she felt comfort in its acceptance. She felt safe. 

She lay there for what felt like hours until she felt something prodding her side, sending tingles through her body. Looking down she realised that what she felt was the creature’s tail- a long velvet tail with a periwinkle heart at the end of it. 

It seemed to have shifted so that it was standing on all fours, with one wing lowered towards Envy. She noticed it’s head was inclined towards her too, gesturing for her to climb on. Fumbling to get to her feet , she slowly managed to walk her way to the base of its wing. Then, cautiously grasping it’s black plumage she climbed her way up, until she was seated steadily on its back. 

Underneath her fingers she could feel the balanced thrum of its heartbeat and as it began to make a move forward she reached forward to hold onto its fleecy collar 

Lurching upwards towards the vast space above them, it spread its angelic wings and glided with the current. She looked down to see hills of fields and meadows melded between streams and rivers, all flowing to the expanse that was the sea. All that way away and she swore she could still see her reflection in its ripples. Just beautiful. 

As they soared through the clouds she focused on the pounding within her own being and tuned it to the drum beneath her hands. Steady. Firm. Free. A new feeling pulsating within her. Balance. 

The angel upon which she was mounted was her missing puzzle piece. The answer to her question. It was true and false. A person could neither be authentic nor could they be a sham. They had to be both. It was the only way for the universe to find its peace. To find its own balance. 

So when her eyes reluctantly opened to face the dull morning, she looked out at the horizon to the sun that drove its way to the sky. But she didn’t marvel at the sun and she didn’t jest at the clouds. 

Instead, she lay in awe at the poise of the world and wondered what Healenvy would teach her

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment x
> 
> As an incredible person once said:  
> Even if you feel that ur alone,  
> Don’t throw yourself away,  
> Hold on for a moment,  
> Promise me now. ( Anybody who gets the reference be sure to let me know) 😊


End file.
